La fin
by prettvodd
Summary: La fin du monde a lieu et le Doctor doit accomplir une dernière mission...


Premier texte publié sur ce compte, j'espère que cela vous plaira :)

 **Disclaimer** : Doctor Who ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire, en revanche, si.

* * *

La fin du monde. Voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Le Doctor jette un coup d'œil en arrière : rien n'a changé, il est désormais seul sur Terre. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il vit ça, la première, c'est quand il a détruit Gallifrey lors de la Guerre du Temps, il n'avait pas d'autre choix face aux daleks mais cette fois, cette fois cela aurait pu être éviter. Il repense à ces humains à qu'il s'était attaché auparavant : Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy et Rory, Clara, Bill et tous les autres qui ont pu croiser un jour son chemin. La Terre, c'était sa deuxième maison, les humains, sa deuxième famille mais il a échoué à les sauver. C'est donc avec tristesse qu'il observe cette planète qu'il a tant aimé vivre ses derniers instants, dans quelques heures tout au plus, elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Le Doctor monte dans le TARDIS, désormais son seul compagnon, puis il songe amèrement : « à quoi bon continuer à vivre ? ». Il a vu peu à peu sa famille, ses amis et d'illustres inconnu disparaître, pourtant, il s'était fixé des règles. La première était de ne pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Cela avait été une non-réussite. La deuxième était d'aider au maximum les humains : de nouveau un insuccès. Il soupira de façon bruyante. Il a le regard douloureux et dans le vide alors que des réminiscences térébrantes qui lui reviennent en mémoire, il voit mentalement se rejouer les disparations de ceux qui n'ont jamais été que ses seuls amis. Tandis que le TARDIS flotte dans l'espace la Terre se meure de plus en plus et, plus elle s'efface, plus le chagrin du Doctor s'accroît. Tout autour de lui n'est plus que peine et regret. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, il est difficile pour lui de penser à l'avenir. Malgré tout, il se souvient de tout ce qu'il a traversé en toutes ces années à son âge avancé, il en avait vu des choses horribles et à chaque fois il avait réussi à se relever victorieux. En y repensant, c'est juste la Terre qui disparaît, il lui reste encore l'univers infini à découvrir.

Hélas, il sent qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps. C'est là qu'il se remémore la troisième et dernière règle qu'il s'était fixé : toujours terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Et justement, parmi ses ex-compagnons, l'une d'entre eux se distingue des autres : Rose Tyler. Certes, il regrettait ce qu'il était arrivé à Donna ou Amy. Mais Rose est son seul remord. Il lui avait pourtant dit au revoir, il pensait que cela apaiserait son âme malgré tout son souvenir reste une plaie ouverte. Il veut lui dire ce qu'il a toujours voulu lui dire.

Il faut savoir qu'ouvrir un portail interdimensionnel n'est pas un acte anodin. Non seulement celui-ci affaibli l'univers de départ mais les personnes qui sont impliquées dans ce voyage risquent de ne jamais en revenir… cela fut le cas de Rose. Mais le Doctor n'en a que faire des risques il sait que c'est son ultime chance. Et qu'est-ce qu'un risque quand une personne nous manque au point de nous hanter ? Et puis rester enfermer dans cet univers parallèle serait l'une des meilleures choses qui puissent lui arriver à l'heure actuelle. Sa décision est prise, il irait.

La traversée est longue et épuisante même à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Une fois de l'autre côté, le Doctor part à la recherche de la Terre alternative car, même si cet autre univers est semblable au notre, le destin y est différent conséquemment la Terre n'y est pas détruite. Une fois trouvée, il se pose sur la baie du Grand Méchant Loup à l'endroit même où il avait péniblement fait ses adieux à Rose. Ah, s'il avait pu la sauver…

Alors qu'il sort du TARDIS, son visage s'illumine et l'espoir grandit. Il reconnait cette plage sur laquelle il avait été contraint de l'abandonner mais il sait qu'il va la retrouver. Il avance presque gaiement sur la baie, chaque recoin est comme dans son souvenir. Il arrive devant l'unique maison crique, celle de Rose et de son double. Elle semble être laissée à l'abandon. Le Doctor, inquiet pousse la porte pour y pénétrer. C'est une petite maison qui auparavant avait dû être accueillante mais aujourd'hui le sol est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, il sait que quelque chose est arrivé car aussi loin qu'il se souvienne même si Rose n'était pas méticuleuse sur le ménage, elle mettait un point d'honneur à garder son appartement propre. Plus frappant, les ampoules sont cassées. Plus personne ne vit ici depuis au moins cinq ans. Il monte à l'étage, peut-être qu'il y découvrira quelque chose mais la seule présence d'êtres vivants dans chambre est celle d'araignées qui ont tissé leurs toiles de part et d'autre de la pièce. Néanmoins, il reste un seul endroit qu'il n'ait pas vérifié. Il descend une à une les marches de l'escalier, traverse le salon avec la plus grande précaution puis pousse la porte qui mène au jardin. Devant lui s'étend une vaste pelouse verte parsemée de mauvaises herbes, sans doute régulièrement arrosée par la pluie. Les fleurs poussent de manière désordonnée. Le seigneur du temps s'avance précautionneusement. Soudain, voyant quelque chose entre les rosiers, il s'approche. Ses mains écartent délicatement les tiges pleines d'épines. Il se penche au-dessus de la plaque pour pouvoir lire correctement ce qu'il y est inscrit : « ci-gît John Smith ». Il se redresse stupéfié, son double humain était mort. Sa joie au cœur se transforme en vague à l'âme lorsqu'il voit la tombe de Rose Tyler juste à côté, cachée par quelques fleurs. Il avait oublié que les humains étaient moins résistants que les seigneurs du temps, elle aurait dû avoir 74 ans. Il s'effondre sur la sépulture de celle qui a éternellement hanté ses pensées. En tombant, certaines épines des rosiers se plantent dans sa chair. Déjà très affaibli, il sent son heure arriver mais il refuse de faillir à la mission qu'il s'est fixé une fois de plus. Contenant ses larmes, il dit, la voix tremblotante : « Rose, tu es ma vie ». Et quoi de plus beau que de mourir auprès de celle qui es sa vie ? Dans une longue inspiration, il ferme les yeux puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Son sourire traduit une émotion paradoxale qui mêle la félicité et la douleur. Son processus de régénération ne se met pas en route. Sa fin est venue.


End file.
